conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Major Corporations in Everett
The following is a listing of large and major or notable companies and corporations based and headquartered in the Union of Everett. Military, Defense, Security & Aerospace *Armor Militant Military Industries: Washington (DC), Maryland *Boeing: Chicago, Illinois *Lockheed Martin: Bethesda, Maryland *Brink's: Richmond, Virginia *Colt: Hartford, Connecticut *Northrop Grumman: Falls Church, Virginia *Raytheon: Cambridge, Massachusetts *Barrett: Murfreesboro, Tennessee *Remington: Madison, North Carolina *Mossberg: North Haven, Connecticut Electronics, Telecommunications, Internet *MicroTek Corporation: Everett City, New York *Motorola: Schaumburg, Illinois *Avaya Inc.: Basking Ridge, New Jersey *Emerson: Parsippany, New Jersey *IBM: Armonk, New York *America Online: New York City, New York *Time Warner Cable: New York City, New York *Verizon: New York City, New York **Verizon Wireless Media & Hollywood *4Kids Entertainment: New York City, New York *CBS Corporation: New York City, New York *Comcast: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Discovery Communications: Silver Spring, Maryland *Dow Jones & Company: New York City, New York *News Corporation: New York City, New York *Pandemic Productions: Everett City, New York *Viacom: New York City, New York *World Wrestling Entertainment: Stamford, Connecticut *Time Warner: New York City, New York **New Line Cinema **Time **HBO **Turner Broadcasting ***CNN ***Cartoon Network ***truTV ***TNT **Warner Brothers **DC Comics **Hanna-Barbera Financial *American Express: New York City, New York *American Financial Group: Cincinnati, Ohio *Ameriprise Financial: Minneapolis, Minnesota *Bank of America: Charlotte, North Carolina *Capital One: McLean, Virginia *Federal Bank of Everett: New York City, New York *JPMorgan Chase: New York City, New York *MasterCard: Harrison, New York Food Services *Burger King: Miami, Florida *The Coca-Cola Company: Atlanta, Georgia *General Mills: Golden Valley, Minnesota *KFC: Louisville, Kentucky *McDonald's: Oak Brook, Illinois *PepsiCo: Purchase, New York *Subway: Bridgeport, Connecticut *Wendy's/Arby's Group: Sandy Springs, Georgia *Hannaford: Scarborough, Maine *Price Chopper: Schenectady, New York *ShopRite: Keasbey, New Jersey *Red Lobster: Orlando, Florida *Ruby Tuesday: Maryville, Tennessee Retail, Clothing, Products *Abercrombie & Fitch: New Albany, Ohio *Ace Hardware: Oak Brook, Illinois *Advance Auto Parts: Roanoke, Virginia *Aeropostale: New York City, New York *AutoZone: Memphis, Tennessee *Avon Products: New York City, New York *Barnes & Noble: New York City, New York *Best Buy: Richfield, Minnesota *Converse: North Andover, Massachusetts *CVS: Woonsocket, Rhode Island *Hasbro: Pawtucket, Rhode Island *The Home Depot: Cobb County, Georgia *Office Depot: Boca Raton, Florida *OfficeMax: Naperville, Illinois *Sears: Hoffman Estates, Illinois *Staples Inc.: Framingham, Massachusetts Tourism, Lodging & Travel *AirTran Holdings: Orlando, Florida *Amtrak: Washington (DC), Maryland *Avis Budget Group: Parsippany, New Jersey *Delta Air Lines: Atlanta, Georgia *Everett Airways: Everett City, New York *Frontier Airlines: Indianapolis, Indiana *Hawaiian Airlines: Honolulu, Hawaii *Hilton Worldwide: McLean, Virginia *JetBlue Airways: New York City, New York *Northwest Airlines: Eagan, Minnesota *United Airlines: Chicago, Illinois *Carlson Companies: Minnetonka, Minnesota Motor Vehicles *Avalon Motor Company: Detroit, Michigan **Avalon **Hummer **X-Ray Motorbikes *Caterpillar Inc.: Peoria, Illinois *Ford Motor Company: Dearborn, Michigan *General Motors: Detroit, Michigan **Chevrolet **Buick **GMC **Cadillac **Opel *Harley-Davidson: Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Chrysler Group LLC: Auburn Hills, Michigan **Dodge **Jeep **Ram **Mopar **Chrysler Insurance *AARP: Washington (DC), Maryland *Aetna: Hartford, Connecticut *Aflac: Columbus, Georgia *Allstate: Northfield Township, Illinois *Blue Cross Blue Shield: Chicago, Illinois *Cigna: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *GEICO: Chevy Chase, Maryland *The Hartford Financial Services Group: Hartford, Connecticut *Liberty Mutual: Boston, Massachusetts *MetLife: New York City, New York *Nationwide Mutual Insurance Company: Columbus, Ohio *Progressive: Mayfield Village, Ohio *Prudential: Newark, New Jersey *State Farm Insurance: Bloomington, Illinois Health & Medical *Baxter International: Deerfield, Illinois *Colgate-Palmolive: New York City, New York *Pfizer: New York City, New York Hardware, Home Products & Etc *Black & Decker: New Britain, Connecticut *Polaroid Corporation: Minnetonka, Minnesota Chemicals, Hazards, Industry, Manufacturing *Dow Chemical Company: Midland, Michigan *DuPont: Wilmington, Delaware *General Electric: Fairfield, Connecticut *Goodyear: Akron, Ohio *Hess Corporation: New York City, New York *Infrastructure Advancement Corporation: Everett City, New York *Sunoco: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Courier *FedEx: Memphis, Tennessee *United Parcel Service: Sandy Springs, Georgia Category:Union of Everett